Chicks Dig It
by Alone in the Solitude of Texas
Summary: Yep, I'm back with another songfic! Let's see if you can guess who this one's about...please R&R!


A/N: I know, I know, I'm bad. And y'all ain't even gonna read it, but after I wrote the songfic for Luke, I thought I might as well do one for Bo, and what could possibly be more appropriate?

**Okay, so I don't own the song, and all I really know is that it's sung by Chris Cagle, but I'm not sure if he wrote it or not. I don't own Bo either, as y'all already know.**

**Chicks Dig It**

_Hey, y'all, watch this!_

Bo Duke had always been a lady charmer…even at an extremely young age.

_Daddy's belt, momma's drapes. Standin' tall on the backyard shed lookin' cool, in my Superman cape. I told the neighborhood girl said, "Hey, y'all, watch this," my fate was a broken arm and my reward: one big kiss_

By the time he was three, he'd done more than one acrobatic trick on his tricycle. And while most of them ended with painful and rather harsh impact with the gravel driveway, once in awhile he succeeded and got the girl.

When he was six, on Daisy's eighth birthday party, he'd decided to try and impress the four girls that had come for the afternoon by climbing on the barn roof and trying to fly.

_When daddy asked me why I did it, I made him laugh out loud when I told him 'cause the chicks would dig it._

Gravity had expressed itself as a rough reality check when he'd hit the ground hard on his left arm. At the hospital, with five eight-year-old girls and an annoyed ten-year-old Luke in the waiting room, Uncle Jesse asked him what he'd been thinking.

His response was, "That the girls would like it."

Uncle Jesse laughed for ten minutes straight.

_Scars heal, glory fades, and all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah. Pain hurts, but only for a minute, life is short so go on and live it, 'cause the chicks dig it._

At fifteen, with a learner's permit, Bo had literally shaking hands behind the wheel of Uncle Jesse's pickup. He'd gotten permission to drive around with Luke on the dirt roads, as long as he behaved and went the speed limit.

_Blacktop road, learner permit. Thought I was Earnhardt, drivin' fast, but I didn't see the ditch. Took out a mailbox, then a fence, then a barn._

However, Bo Duke tended to be a wild rebel, and despite Luke's yelling he'd flown down all the dirt roads in Hazzard at eighty-five. He'd reached a blacktop road and noticed a girl in short shorts hanging clothes on a line. On the spur of the moment, he'd gotten the truck up to one hundred and lost control, taking out a mailbox, the driveway's gate, and then running into the big barn. The truck wouldn't have stopped then if it hadn't rammed into an old car under a tarp and a couple of hay bales inside the barn.

_The police came and called my father, but I met the farmer's daughter. And when the judge asked me why I did it, he threw the book at me when I told him 'cause the chicks would dig it._

Bo had an enraged farmer, an extremely irritated Luke, a disappointed Uncle Jesse, and a laughing judge on his hands after that, but the country girl in the shorts gave him her phone number.

_Scars heal, glory fades, and all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah, pain hurts, but only for a minute, life is short so go on and live it, 'cause the chicks dig it._

When Uncle Jesse confronted him about his crazy antics, Bo had simply grinned, picked up the phone and dialed the girl's number. He always figured that if life was so short, he might as well live it doing what he loved.

_Just throw caution to the wind my friend, then sit back and watch your life begin, 'cause, scars heal, glory fades, and all we're left with are the memories made, yeah, pain hurts, but only for a minute, yeah life is short so go on and live it, 'cause the chicks dig it._

While Luke thought he was nuts, he also knew that it worked. For Bo, at least.

_Scars heal, glory fades, and all we're left with are the memories made, pain hurts, but only for a minute, yeah life is short so go on and live it, it don't matter if you lose or if you win it, hey the chicks dig it, yeah the chicks dig it._

Yeah, it always worked for Bo.

**Whatcha think? I know that half the words were just the song, but I like the little story in-between. Please review.**


End file.
